Alex's epic Death Note Adventure
by savannahamminga
Summary: Alex Yami is your not so average Human. he has the shinigami eyes. he is also gayer than 20,00 rainbows in a field full of pansies. and a MAJOR fan of Death note. this story is his EPIC adventure in the world of Death Note. Beyond Birthday/ OC fic YAOI RR UNDER REWRITE AND EDITING!)
1. prolouge: Alex Yami

Alex's epic death note adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the songs and bands mentioned, I wish I did though.

Prologue: Alex Yami.

Alex was in his room listening to "_**Sugar We're Going Down Swinging**_" by Fall Out Boy, while reading Death Note. Alex was 5ft 9in with black Lelouch Lamprouge style hair, snow white skin, meaning as pale as Near's skin and hair color. He wore all black clothing with a choker that covered a scar from a suicide attempt. He was 24 years old. Alex was a hard core Death Note fan, and gayer than 20,000 rainbows in a field full of Pansies. He was in love with Beyond Birthday, and he was also into L. he decided to watch the episode where Light joins the task force when all of a sudden the lights went out and a flash of blinding light filled the room. When he woke up several hours later he was in an alley. He then proceeded to exit the alley when he saw a Gothic style L on a jumbo screen. When he knew where he was now he said the only thing that came to mind. "No f******* way this is happening. If it is I have to save BB, and L."

Sorry about the short chapter. I will have irregular updates because I write most of my chapters at school during my three study hall periods. Beyond Birthday will be out of character BecauseI want a fluffy caring protective Beyond in my story.


	2. chapter one finding Beyond and shoping

Chapter one: finding and meeting Beyond Birthday plus a proposal for L

Disclaimer I do not own Death note of any bands/songs mentioned.

Alex pulled the tote bag of items he bought with the credit card that he had found in his pocket; it had the fake name of Tenshii Yami. He had bought a laptop, change of cloths, a web camera, cups of instant ramen, pens/pencils, a sketch book, and the death note that had been beside him when he woke up in that alley. He had put a book cover on it. He had also purchased a pair of large sunglasses, for obvious reasons.

He went to an internet café, once there he set up his laptop and ordered a cappuccino, a French vanilla one, an éclair, and set to work. He hacked into several government websites deleted any and all info about Beyond and found out what prison he was being held at, when he was done with that he booked a first class ticket to America, finished his coffee and éclair, and left the little internet café. He had also had all of his many CD's and his CD player with him.

On the plane ride to Los Angeles California, Alex had been devising a plan to get L and Beyond to work together to catch Kira. His plan was simple he would make sure that L was watching his visit to Beyond's cell, not that he would not be watching, and he would reveal certain little facts about himself, enough to make him seem like a threat. Alex had an IQ of 250 he was an absolute genius.

As he neared the prison/sanatorium he put his black contact lenses on to hide his own shinigami eyes*. Once he got to the building he had to speak to the guards so he just radiated an aura that said, don't mess with me or suffer the consequences.

The jeers of the inmates did not faze Alex in the least. When they got to Beyond's cell beyond said in a very creepy voice that sent shivers of pleasure down Alex's spine and back. "Hello Derek Newland". Derek ran off after that. "Who are you? I never get visitors." Beyond asked and said pleasantly. "You can call me Tenshii. I have come to make a little proposition for both you and L. I know who Kira is and how he kills. I also have the eyes. I know how both of you dates and circumstances die, If you two work together and survive you two will live to see many more years. I will help you by giving little helpful hints along the way. Reply to me using the untraceable email address . Oh and Beyond just so you know I think you're better than L." with those words Alex left the building, and beyond speechless.

In the hotel room with the task force and L and Light every one was stunned silent. The only thing L could think is 'I should agree to those terms'

Like beyond Alex was born with the shinigami eyes

My other story will be hiatus'd indefinitely because fanfiction is spazing out on me


	3. chapter two:  meeting Beyond and L

Chapter two: meeting L and the task force.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any songs that are mentioned.

Beyond point of view

'I get a visitor eh? I never get any visitors, as long as its not Lawlipop or Whammy. And holy s*** he's hot. "Who are you? I never get visitors." I asked and said pleasantly. "You can call me Tenshii. I have come to make a little proposition for both you and L." I stopped listening after that point; his voice was making heat pool in the bottom of my stomach. Before I realized he was almost done with his proposition. "I will help you by giving little helpful hints along the way. Reply to me using the untraceable email address . Oh and Beyond just so you know I think you're better than L." After he was done speaking he left. 'If it means seeing my dark angel again I will work with L'. I thought. "L I promise to behave and work with you on the Kira case."

Lawlipop's point of view.

"Excuse me did I hear you right?" I asked, using the two way audio connection for the first time. "Why do you want to work with me? What are your motives? Besides freedom however fleeting?" "I think Tenshii is hot, I want to see how this all works out".

Third person's point of view.

"Holy crap that was amazing!" Alex said while using his laptop, which somehow had all of the files from his old computer from his old world, make a digital copy of a sketch of Beyond with the words Beyond the limit on the picture. Alex was a 24yr old virgin, who never even 'relieved' himself so to speak. That's why when he had gotten back to his hotel room he had to put an ice pack on his you-know-what's. He had a very feminine figure, curvy and wide hips, curvy legs, and very feminine facial features; the most girlish of all were his very gentle eyes which were a strawberry jam colored. He was used to wearing girls' clothes, because he had to disguise himself to escape his fan girls/boys. And in the few relationships he had had he was the uke. He was wearing a white silk night gown because it was 11:00 o'clock pm. Alex was actually very a very fragile person physically. He had just started listening to '_**The Greatest Show Unearthed' **_by creature feature, when L replied with a link to a secure website so that they could video chat. He moved away from the web-cam's field of vision so that he could get a look at L first. "I know that you are there Tenshii-San." Alex took a deep breath and moved in front of the camera. L and Beyond gasped at the sight that was Alex. "Despite my feminine appearance I am a 24yr old guy." That earned him shocked looks from the doppelgangers. That's when his watch alarm went off; he went to get a glass of water and his three medications. "If he does not mind me asking what are Alex-San's medications for?" "My medications are for depression psychosis and so that I will not cough up a lot of blood. The reason I take anti-depressants is that I tried to take my own life when I was younger, the anti-psychosis pills are because I can get absolutely bonkers at times because of my shinigami eyes; not being able to save people who are about to die. And the other med is for the blood that gathers in my lungs if I don't take them I start coughing large amounts of blood up.

Beyond Birthday's point of view.

'My dark angel's real name is Alex.' I thought dreamily, and when he said that he was gay I just wanted to do a victory dance or jump for joy, but I sighed in relief instead, and then hid that with a cough. When I heard about that last medication I stared at the numbers above my dark angel's head and I was filled with dread, he only had a year left to live. 'Not if I have anything to do about it'. I thought passionately. Then I thought of a question that was important for my dark angel's heath and safety. "How long can you go with out the last med?" to which he responded in his lovely voice "No more than three days, and even then that's tempting fate".

L's location.

'Beyond will be in Japan in two days, I better get Alex-San here on one. Light-Kun is here already, everything is going smoothly'. L thought to himself.

Third person's point of view/ 26 hour time skip.

Alex walked behind Watari down the dim corridors of the task force building, if you looked at him you would be able to see that he was tensed in anticipation. His little bit of belongings were already in his room, he had made sure his computer files were so well encrypted that not even Matt would be able to get to them. Watari stopped so Alex could get ready to meet the task force and L. he adjusted the belt/chain combo that he wrapped around himself six times, and it still hung loosely around his hips. His usual Gothic appearance was amplified by the dim lights which made his snow white skin sort of glow in an ethereal light; he looked like a fallen angel with his pale skin, black hair that absorbed all light, his slim feminine figure, and his Gothic clothing. He had hidden his eyes behind black contact lenses. When he entered the room he was met with several gasps from the task force and L. he had caught sight of Ryuk, and couldn't help but to smirk knowingly, which he hid behind a kind knowing smile. Alex pointed to each task force member in turn and called them by name. "I have my ways of gathering information, not to mention my many sources." Alex said in a stoic monotone, even though he was doing a happy dance on the inside. He introduced himself as Tenshii, and he told them about how he knew who Kira was and was here to give L little hints and nudges in the right direction when needed, other than that he was here to observe. Alex then thought of something that had slipped his mind. "When is Beyond arriving?" L responded in his famous monotone "Around noon tomorrow. Watari will now show you to your room. Good night Tenshii-San. When Alex got into his room he got his laptop and logged on, got past and deactivated the security settings, and typed up his newest entry in his digital diary or journal. After he did that he deactivated the cameras in the room. This made L grit his teeth in slight annoyance. And after that he put his night gown on and went to bed

When he woke up the next morning it was 10 o'clock so Alex got some clothes and took a shower (he always for some reason smelled like warm brown sugar and vanilla). Alex thought for a moment when he was out and dressed, and decided too cook breakfast for everyone. Half way through cooking Watari came into the kitchen and smiled that grandfatherly smile of his, and started helping. When they were done he went and got a cart to wheel all of the food out on. (Alex had made L chocolate chip pancakes) before they left the kitchen Alex remembered the strawberry jam for Beyond. It was now 12:30. When they got to the 'command center' as Alex called it Beyond was already looking at files, and nobody noticed the two figures in the doorway with food, So Alex though of something to get the attention of everyone. He set his CD player to radio speaker mode and played a part of _**" The Greatest Show Unearthed", **_and sung along with it in a really creepy voice "Welcome to the lower birth, The greatest show unearthed: We appear without a sound, The darkest show around, We will leave you in a daze -Madness, murder, dismay! We will disappear at night, with blood on the concrete" to say that the others were startled was the understatement of all time. Alex laughed at the scared s****less look Matsuda had on his face. He turned his music off after he got everyone's attention. "Breakfast is served gentlemen. I hope you like it Watari-San helped me make half of it." The task force had awed expressions on their faces at the veritable feast in front of them. Alex handed L his chocolate chip pancakes. After taking out his contact lenses he stepped back far enough so he could see everyone's life spans, his eyes glowing red in the light of the computers. Aiazawa (sp?) looked up and gasped "What the hell?" That startled tone made everyone look up from their food including Beyond, who was eating the crud out of the poor jam. The others soon started staring, Beyond was staring in wonder. L was the first to speak "Tenshii-San why are your eyes red when they were black a moment before?" "L-San I was born with the eyes of a god of death, I can see what the second Kira sees. I wear contacts so people can not be startled by my eye color. I can see a person's whole name and their remaining life spans. It appears just by being here my presence has put a chink in Kira's plans and lengthened L's and B's life spans by two years already." L had a thoughtful look on his face; the others had distrustful looks, except Beyond who had a star struck look in his eyes, which were full of love as well. Yes he admitted to himself that he loved Alex. "how does Alex-San know what our life spans were?" L asked in a curios voice. Alex stiffened.

Ooh cliffhanger XP I hope you liked that chapter

More coming soon

My other story will be hiatus'd indefinitely because fanfiction is spazing out on me for some reason

like i said in the prologue

I will have irregular updates because I write most of my chapters at school during my three study hall periods. Beyond Birthday will be out of character Because I want a fluffy caring protective Beyond in my story.


	4. chapter three: Malletsan

Chapter three: Mallet-San

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any songs that are mentioned.

Alex said the only thing that came to mind that would not sound like the ramblings of a mad man. "I have my ways and sources of getting information." The task force still looked distrustfully at Alex but they relaxed a little bit, Matsuda relaxed fully and smiled at Alex, who flashed his winning smile. Beyond blushed at the beaming smile that Alex gave Matsuda. Then he felt a pang of jealousy,

Beyond Birthday's point of view.

'That smile should be for me not Matsuda, but how do I make my angel truly mine? This is a problem I will have to solve as soon as possible.

Third person point of view

L noticed that Beyond had stiffened when Alex smiled at Matsuda. 'I wonder why Beyond is acting so strange. Does he really like Alex-San? I will have to question him later.' L thought to himself. Alex had noticed BB's behavior as well, and took note of it to be revisited later when he was alone. He couldn't help but to feel the beginnings of hope, that Beyond might like him as more than an acquaintance or even a friend. Alex quickly scolded himself mentally, Beyond was most likely straight not gay, but the hope was still there though. Misa entered the room just then, Alex flinched as she yelled "Light Misa's back from her photo shoot! Who are you?" She asked Alex in a slightly quieter voice. "My name is Tenshii Yami, Misa-san. I am here to help with the Kira investigation when the task force needs a nudge in the right direction." Misa, who thought that Alex was a girl, said "alright Tenshii-chan, just so you know Light is my boyfriend so no trying to steal him, or else!" Alex started coughing, because he had been getting a drink of tea when Misa said that last part. "I am a guy Misa-San. And even though I'm gay I have no interest in Light-San." That shocked Misa into silence. Alex noticed Rem, who was behind Misa. He couldn't help but to narrow his eyes at the female shinigami. "Misa thinks you would make a pretty girl Tenshii-San." That made L start laughing his butt off, which in turn made Alex's contact lensed eyes to narrow dangerously. He then got an idea; he reached in to his pocket and brought out a pen, and clicked it five times in quick succession, which made the pen morph into a giant mallet. The taskforce looked absolutely stunned. Alex then took eight steps towards L, who did not notice, and swung the giant mallet in an arc. It connected with the top of L's heat with a satisfying 'THUKN!". L stopped laughing as he fell out of his chair; an anime style bump was already showing. Alex clicked the button on the giant mallets' hammer two more times and it went back in to its pen form. Alex put the pen back into his pocked with a satisfied smile and giggle. "I had hoped that I would not have to bring Mallet-San out while I was here but it appears that it was inevitable that I introduce you to Mallet-san after all." Alex told them with a sigh. "I'm going to my room now, call me if you need me." He left the room with another sigh. L decided he was going to question Beyond now. "Can everyone leave the room for a few minutes; I have to ask Beyond something." Everyone except Beyond left the room. "What did you need to ask me?" Beyond asked in a mild manner. "Beyond I want you to answer truthfully, Do you love Alex, or like him romantically at least?" L asked in his 'monotone of doom' as Alex liked to call it. Beyond took a deep breath and…

OH THE HORROR ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! XD XP. I know I'm evil.

I will try to update as soon as I can with this story.


	5. chapter four: rainy love confessions

Chapter four: rainy confessions of love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any songs, bands, or books mentioned.

_**Previously: Beyond took a deep breath and…**_

He answered in an honest tone and voice. "Yes I do love him, from the first time I saw him, like Romeo and Juliet. In my thoughts I call him my dark angel, but I do not know if he likes me back." Beyond sighed in a dejected way.

To Alex's location aka his room.

Alex was in his room reading _**"pillars of the earth," **_He was on page 758 when there was a knock on his door. "Tenshii-san can Misa come in?" Alex sighed resignedly. (Spelling?) "Of course Misa-chan, you can come in." Misa entered the room with a bounce in her step. "Misa wonders that is you don't like Light, then who do you like?" Alex blushed as he went over to his laptop and pulled up the newest picture of Beyond. It was a picture of Beyond with blood stained white wings, a sadistic smile, and a blood stained knife; which he was licking the blood off of. "I am in love with Beyond Birthday Misa-chan." He turned the laptop so that it was facing Misa. "I also know that you are the second KIra, I can see Rem standing behind you, but do not worry I will not say anything to L. Lawliet aka L. as long as Beyond or L are not harmed." Misa stiffened, but relaxed as Alex finished his speech. I will not harm him then, and Tenshii-san that picture is amazing!" Alex had to cover his ears Misa yelled so loud.

*to the task force*

"I thought the building was sound proof". Beyond said as he winced from Misa's yell. "Poor Tenshii-san". Matsuda said sympathetically. "It is sound proof but Misa-chan defies that it seems". L said in his famous monotone of doom.

*back to Alex*

Rem winced at Misa's yell. Misa noticed that it was raining, so did Alex." Here this is for you Misa-chan". Alex handed Misa a copy of the picture he had just printed out. "Where are you going Tenshii-kun?" "Outside in the rain, whenever it rains I can hear the bells". Alex left the room with an amused expression on his face from his joke. Misa decided to tell everyone that Alex loved Beyond. She ran through the building, Rem in tow. "Hey everyone Tenshii-san is in love with B-san and he made this picture of him." "Where is Tenshii-san anyway Misa-Chan?" L asked in his monotone of doom. "He went outside in the rain, on the roof saying something about hearing bells." Beyond ran to the elevator so he could tell Alex how he felt about him. When he got up on the roof there was a steady down-pour. Alex was singing _**The World **_by Nightmare. He was singing the Japanese version first; his CD player was on repeat mode.

"Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo  
Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai kara

Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai  
Risei wo wasureta machi  
Kuroku yuganda ima wo  
Yume, risou ni kaeru

Doushite? Boku wa kowareta Messiah?  
Dare mo ga nozonda "owaru" wo...

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo  
Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai

Itsuka boku ga misete ageru  
Hikari kagayaku sora wo

Doushite? Boku wa kowareta Messiah?  
Dare mo ga yume mita "rakuen" wo...

Hirogaru yami no naka kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete wo  
Dare ni mo jama saseru wake ni wa ikanai

Itsuka boku ga misete ageru  
Hikari kagayaku sekai wo"

Then he sang the song in English with such pain that it would make even L cry.

"We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness  
I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted  
I won't let anyone interfere with  
Everything that is to come in the future

A fruit has told me of the future  
This city has forgotten reason  
These distorted and black times will  
Change into ideals, into dreams

Why? Am I a broken messiah?  
The "end" that everyone has wished for...  
We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness  
I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted  
I won't let anyone interfere with  
Everything that is to come in the future

One day I will show you  
The sky that shines with light

Why? Am I a broken messiah?  
The "paradise" that everyone dreamed of...

We exchanged promises of revolution in the expanding darkness  
I loved you, so the flower of evil sprouted  
I won't let anyone interfere with  
Everything that is to come in the future

One day I will show you  
The world that shines with light"

"That was beautiful you know." Beyond said when Alex was done, making Alex nearly jump out of his skin. 'Holy Jashin-sama* he's right next to me, what do I say, what do I do?' Alex thought frantically. In the end he decided to just come right out and tell Beyond how he felt about him. " Listen, Beyond I am in love with you, I have been for a while, since I was 15,and I know you probably don't feel the same way but that's okay, I mean I'm nobody special anyw-" Alex was cut off from his ramble when Beyond grabbed his wrist an turned Alex around to face him. "Alex shut up." With those three words Beyond pulled Alex to him and crashed their lips together in a passionate, yet gentle kiss. Alex's knees went weak and Beyond had to catch him, never breaking the kiss. Alex's eyes had long since fluttered closed. Beyond licked Alex's lower lips, asking permission to deepen their kiss. Alex gladly allowed him into his mouth. When air became an issue Beyond pulled away and nuzzled Alex's neck. "I love you to my dark angel" Beyond spoke the seven words Alex never thought he would never hear.

*Alex is an unorthodox Jashinist.

I hope you get the reference to episode 25

I had fun writing this chapter. As I said before this will get random updates because I am usually at school when I write this.

My other story will be hiatused indefinably.

Kaito Kitsune over and out!


	6. chapter 5: alex gets a fever and a god

Chapter five: Alex gets a fever and a shinigami

Disclaimer: I do not own DN, any songs, bands, or books. I do own Alex, my other character

Alex had started to feel dizzy all of a sudden, and nauseous. He heard Beyond's voice calling his name but could not respond, no matter how much he wanted to tell Beyond that he was fine. Then Alex felt a blinding pain in his skull and passed out.

B's point of view.

I had noticed that Alex had become paler than normal. "Angel* are you okay?" I asked, but got no response. "Alex will you please answer me?" I asked him again. I saw him collapse I just barely caught him. He had to weigh less than 50 pounds, 70 at the most. I felt that he had a fever so I picked him up bridal style and rushed him to the computer room. When I got there everyone looked up. "Get a doctor here Tenshii has a fever!" I ordered them. L asked a question that I did not hear, because I was to busy worrying about Alex.

In Alex's mindscape.

Alex woke up in his happy place in his head. His happy place was a moon-drowned meadow with a clear warm poll of water in the middle; it reflected the moon's beams and had an ethereal glow about it. The meadow its self was surrounded with a forest. He walked over to the clear spring and looked at his reflection. He jumped back when he saw a shinigami in the reflection as well. The mystery shinigami was the first to speak. "My name is Marren; if you must call me anything else call me Alpha. I am the shinigami of your death note. Unlike normal death notes if anyone touches yours they still will not be able to see me, unless you want them to, that is. And before you ask; yes I am A, L's first best and brightest successor, or used to be, before I killed myself". Alpha said in a depressed tone. "I am the one who brought you to this world, to save Beyond. The reason is that when I was alive I was in love with him, but since I became a god of death I love him in a sort of brotherly way. I just want him to be happy." Alex nodded. It's time for you to show them how Kira kills; I had already added the fake rules to your death note, as you saw earlier." "Okay I will show them."

Five minutes later Alex awoke in his room covered up in his bed. He grabbed his death note and made his way to the control room. He had found the name of a twenty year old murderer to use to prove how Kira kills. When he got to the control room, with Alpha following him the whole time, he grabbed Matsuda's pen right out of his hand. He then right in front of everyone, including Light who looked shocked when he saw Alex's death note, wrote the name 'Chirui Mizuka' and the time of death. Chirui was the only criminal to die that day so far, so when it came up that he had died from a severed tongue like Alex had written everyone was speechless. "That is how Kira kills his/her victims."

Everyone stared and…

Oh I so suck. Another cliffhanger, when will they end

Beyond calls Alex his Dark angel

Updates= random times

Oh crap an akatsuki adventure is hiatused.


	7. chapter 6: say you'll haunt me

Chapter six: say you'll haunt me.

Disclaimer: I do not own death note. Or any books, bands, or songs mentioned. I do own Alex.

Everyone started yelling all at once. L asked a question that shut everyone up. "Tenshii-san how do you know so much about the investigation, and Kira his/her self." I come from a parallel universe, one where this world is nothing more than an anime/manga/movie series. I happen to be a fan of the series, which incidentally is called death note. I am a super fan I guess, I know everything about you guy right down to blood types. I am a major fan of L and Beyond, in fact guessing which move L would make next was a hobby of mine when I first read the series." Alex answered truthfully. "I was transported here to save L and Beyond by a shinigami named Marren, or if you must call him anything besides that, call him Alpha". Alpha was laughing his butt off, by the time Alex had finished speaking, especially at the look Beyond and L had on their faces.

"H-hey let them see me Alex." Alpha told Alex. "How exactly would I go about doing that Alpha?" Alex asked L's former successor turned shinigami. "just think about me becoming visible." Alex did just that, and A became visible to everyone, A looked exactly as he did when he killed himself, except with a scar on his neck. Alex noted that they had identical scars. "H-h-how is this possible, Alpha I'm sorry that I caused your suicide" L told the dead boy. Beyond just stared at Alpha with a look of shock on his face. "No apologies necessary L, I'm the one who caused my own death. Now on to the reason I picked Alex. You do not need the alias anymore because death notes will have no effect on you Alex, back to the topic now. I chose Alex because he was an outcast in his world, and he cares for B with a passion only heard of but never before seen except from Romeo and Juliet. In fact I would go as far as to say that Alex would sacrifice his own life for B, to save him" "I would" Alex said in a grave tone of voice.

"Alex show them the beyond tribute video you put on YouTube, the one with your pictures on it". Alex opened his laptop and found the video the song _**Say you'll Haunt Me**_ by Stone Sour played

_**Little supernovas in my head  
Little soft pulses in my dead  
Little souvenirs and secrets shared  
Little off guard and unprepared**_

_**I was never good enough to find**_  
_**I was never bad enough to mind**_  
_**In the middle I will do my best**_  
_**Take me in your arms and leave the rest**_

_**I will give you anything to**_

_**Say you want to stay, you want me to**_  
_**Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me**_  
_**I want to know I belong to you**_  
_**Say you'll haunt me**_

_**Together, together we'll be together, together forever**_

_**Little variations on my page**_  
_**Little doors open on my cage**_  
_**Little time has come and gone so far**_  
_**Little by little who you are**_

_**I can see the patterns on your face**_  
_**I can see the miracles I trace**_  
_**Symmetry in shadows I can't hide**_  
_**I JUST WANT TO BE RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE**_

_**I will give you everything to**_

_**Say you want to stay you want me to**_  
_**Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me**_  
_**I want to know I belong to you**_  
_**Say you'll haunt me**_  
_**Say you want to stay you want me to**_  
_**Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me**_  
_**I want to know I belong to you**_  
_**Say you'll haunt me**_

_**Together, together we'll be together, together forever**_  
_**I BELONG TO YOU**_  
_**Together, together we'll be together, together forever**_  
_**I BELONG TO YOU**_

_**Little supernovas in my head**_  
_**Little soft pulses in my dead**_  
_**Little souvenirs and secrets shared**_  
_**Little off guard and unprepared**_

_**I will give you anything to**_  
_**I will give you everything to**_

_**Say you want to stay you want me to**_  
_**Say you'll never die you'll always haunt me**_  
_**I want to know I belong to you**_  
_**Say you'll haunt me**_  
_**Say you want to stay you want me to**_  
_**Say you'll never die you'll always haunt me**_  
_**I want to know I belong to you**_  
_**Say you'll haunt me**_

_**Together, together we'll be together, together forever**_  
_**I BELONG TO YOU**_  
_**Together, together we'll be together, together forever**_  
_**I BELONG TO YOU**_

Alex sung along with the song. Everyone was struck speechless. Alex said "I know you all probably hate me now but who doesn't. I am after all just a freak of nature!" he ran out of the room crying. "Wow he really is a uke. Someone go after him already." Alpha told the task force. When no one moved he yelled in exasperation "I swear it's like talking to morons! L! Go get Alex and calm him down, cheer him up as well, before he hurts himself!" that made L spring into action. The reason Alpha decided to have L find Alex was because L wasn't looking like a deer caught in the head lights of a car from Alex's self depreciating outburst. L found Alex ten minutes later in a tiny broom closet. "Alex-san are you alright?" L asked in a monotone." No I am not fine! Beyond probably hates me now, but that's nothing new. I have always been hated by everyone; even my own parent hated me when they were alive. I have always waked alone, on the _**boulevard of broken dreams.* **_that's why I tried to kill myself 9 years ago". Alex took of his choker, and L gasped when he saw the thin pin k line on the neck of the young man beside him. "I know your real name you know. I mean you or the others no harm". Alex said in a quiet voice. "Beyond really does love you Alex-san."

"He's right" the two people in the room looked up and saw…

CLIFFHANGER!

As I said before, this story will get random updates, because I am usually at school when I write this.

My other story will be hiatused indefinably.

Kaito Kitsune over and out!


	8. chapter seven: Theme songs

Chapter seven: theme songs and pasts

Disclaimer: I not own death note. Or any books, bands, or songs mentioned. I do own Alex, Adrian, Akira, Iracara, Pararoo, Annabelle, Analas, Luca, Nuka, and Adam, my other characters.

Authors note: in Alex and A's conversation Bold words are Alex speaking.

Alex and L looked up and saw the whole task force; including B. "I will always love you my dark angel. It doesn't matter if you came from a different world or not. You will have to tell us more about your past though." Beyond said with a smirk. Alex narrowed his eyes, L nodded his head.

"My name is Alexander Tenshii Yami-Hikari; I am 24 years of age. My mothers name was Eliza, my father Jonathan; I am their only child. When I was five they were slaughtered, along with the other members of the Yami-Hikari clan, that day was the day the sky rained blood. Out of the 599 members of the clan (excluding the pregnant woman) I am one of nine survivors. The only reason the others survived is because their branch of the family defected from the clan. I was spared because the man who led the slaughter decided that I would one day make a good toy, or enemy. I was raised by Adrian and Akira. Akira is a member of the Norino clan, which are far and few across the world. Akira is Adrian's lover. They were 11 when they started raising me; Akira's clan believed that when a child turned nine they were adults. For the next ten years life was good, but on my 15th birthday all hell broke loose. The man who slaughtered my clan decided to pay me a birthday visit. I will call him Karasu, for he is a filthy crow. Karasu and his gang attacked the house we were living in, my cousin Iracara grabbed my hand and took me up to the attic. When we got to the attic my cousin handed me one of the Yami clan's birthrights'; the Staff of the Sun. I had the Hikari birthright with me already; the Katana of the Lost Souls. The four of us fought Karasu's gang, they ran away; not before Karasu gave me a message: I will be back to kill you and everyone you care about. Ever since then I have fought against the Order Of The Bloody Crow. I have killed over 1,000 men and woman in order to survive. That is my story; hate me if you want, but know I will protect all of you with my life." Everyone was silent for a moment before said "we accept you Alex-san, we have all done things in our lives that we are not proud of." Everyone nodded.

"My theme song (appointed by Adrian) is _**Drones **_By Rise Against." Alex told them out of the blue when no one spoke for a full minute. "Here it is"

_**Deep inside these burning buildings  
Voices die to be heard  
Years we spent teaching a lesson  
We ourselves had never learned**_

And if strength is born from heartbreak  
Then mountains I could move  
And if walls could speak I'd pray  
That they would tell me what to do

If you see me, please just walk on by, walk on by.  
Forget my name and I'll forget it too.  
Failed attempts at living simple lives, simple lives  
Are what keep me coming back to you.

No signs of life here, save the embers, the occasional flame,  
We'd know the way but can't remember, conception to the grave,  
Shout confessions from the greatest heights, where no one can hear,  
All my fears, my insecurities are falling like tears.

If you see me, please just walk on by, walk on by.  
Forget my name and I'll forget it too.  
Failed attempts at living simple lives, simple lives  
Are what keep me coming back to you.

The drones all slave away, they're working overtime,  
They serve a faceless queen, they never question why.  
Disciples of a God, that neither lives nor breathes, (I won't come back!)  
But we have bills to pay; yeah we have mouths to feed! (I won't come back!)  
I won't come back!

And if you see me, please just walk on by, walk on by.  
Forget my name and I'll forget it too.  
Failed attempts at living simple lives, simple lives  
Are what keep me coming back to you.

I'm coming back to you

Alex sung* along with such burning passion in his eyes and voice it made Matsuda cry a little. Alpha spoke up at that point "Your second theme is _**Anthem of the Angels **_by Breaking Benjamin." Alpha grabbed the CD player and switched the track on the 'Theme Song CD'. The song played and this time both Alex and Alpha sung along; both of them could sing in soprano, alto, tenor, and bass. Alex could manipulate his voice to where it could sound like a natural girl voice.

_**White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead**_

Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye

Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to grey

Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I

There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye

You're dead alive  
You're dead alive

_**You're dead alive**_

_**You're dead alive  
**_

_**There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye**_

This time when the two were done singing everyone had a couple of tears in their eyes; even L. then to lighten the mood Alex decided to have them hear Adrian's theme song. "Hey guys you have to hear Adrian's theme song. It's _**Do You Like Waffles**_ by Parry Gripp." The song started playing: this time Alex sung the question parts while Alpha answered the questions and they sung in harmony at some points.

_**Do you like Waffles?  
Yeah, we like waffles!**_

Do you like pancakes?  
Yeah, we like pancakes!

Do you French toasts?  
Yeah, we like French toasts!

Di bi di bi di, get a waffles!

Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Waffles!  
Wa- Di bi di bi di, get a waffles!

Do you like Waffles?  
Yeah, we like waffles!

Do you like pancakes?  
Yeah, we like pancakes!

Do you French toasts?  
Yeah, we like French toasts!

Wa- Di bi di bi di, get a waffles!

That had a lot of the people in the hallway laughing their butts off. (mainly Misa and Matsuda were the ones laughing). Alex then played L no Shisou (L's Idea), which made Alpha crack up laughing.

"L's Idea You really had to play it didn't you?"

"**Yes, yes I did**"

"Play Near's theme # 1, 2 & 3 next"

"**Okay**"

"The sheep has good theme songs"

"**Yes he does**"

"I Personally like Mello's second theme best"

"**I do to**"

"L's theme is also very good."

"**Yes it is"**

"The reason you don't have a theme B is because you were killed in prison in the anime; thus were never even mentioned, although you were referenced to i.e. the 'Epic L Freak Out'*. Sorry". Everyone thought about that for a moment, and then realized there was nothing anyone could say about that. Beyond sat beside Alex and pulled the fragile frame into his stronger one. "Hey L I want you to contact the Whammy trio and get them here; that way it will be easier for me to save the ones who die. Out of all of your successors, L, Near ends up being the soul survivor by the end of the Kira case. My friend Cream would kill me if I let anything happen to Matt or Mello. She calls Mello 'MarshMello'. It is quite funny."

L nodded his head and stood up, Beyond helped Alex up and held his hand. They walked to the control room. L got a video link to the orphanage set up and contacted Rodger. The whammy trio came in the room five minutes later.

"Mello, Matt and Near I want you in Japan with me during the Kira Case, well technically Alex, my 'advisor' wants you here for your protection. You shall pack your bags tonight and leave in the morning. And Beyond Birthday or B is working with me as well. That is all." And with that done L shut off the video link.

More epicness on the way.

Spring break is finally here! WOOT-WOOT!

You know the drill.

This story will get random updates, because I am usually at school when I write this.

My other story will be hiatused indefinably.

Kaito Kitsune over and out!


	9. Chapter 8: the three demons  a hospital

Chapter 8: the sheep, the chocoholic, and the gamer. And Alex's near death experience.

Disclaimer: own death note. Or any books, bands, or songs mentioned. I do own Alex, Adrian, Akira, and Cream.

Part one: normal

The next day Alex awoke with a smile on his face. He then got an absolutely evil idea: he was going to wear a dress to freak everyone out, and he was going to use his girl voice (he could alter his voice naturally to sound like a girls.). He showered quickly and when he got out he all but ran to his closet. He picked out a simple Lolita gothic dress. It was long, black, and silk. There was a cobalt blue lace around the neck and bottom of it. He picked out a blood red velvet chocker, simple black velvet slipper shoes, and a crescent moon earring with an emerald in it. He then put his hair up in pig-tails. After that he put in blue contact lenses so that his eyes would be a deep violet. All in all he looked stunning. Alpha came into the room and promptly blushed. "Alex-san is that you?" he asked in awe. "Yes it is. I decided to dress like a girl to freak Mello out. Now are they here yet?" "Yes they arrived just now they should be in the control room by now." He told Alex while trying not to stare. They went down stairs to meet the tree demo- I mean orphans. He turned on his CD player and chose _**"Rebirthing acoustic version"**_ by Skillet, and Alpha sung the guy vocals while Alex sung the girl parts.

_**Alpha: I lie here paralytic inside this soul  
screaming for you 'til my throat is numb  
I wanna break out  
I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating**_

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me

___**Alex :**__**Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
**__**Alpha: Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Alex: **__**Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow**___

Alpha: Right now  
Right now

I lie here lifeless in this cocoon  
Shedding my skin cause I'm ready to  
I wanna break out  
I found a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen  
I take you in  
I've died

Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Alex:

___**Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow  
**__**Alpha: Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Alex: **__**Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow**___

Alpha: Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in  
Alex:

___**Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive  
**__**  
**__Alex and Alpha unison:__ Tell me when I'm gonna live again  
Tell me when this fear will end  
Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside  
Tell me when I'll feel alive___

Alpha: Rebirthing now  
I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me  
Alex:

___**Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow**__**  
Alpha: Rebirthing now  
I wanna live my life wanna give you everything  
Alex: **__**Breathe for the first time now  
I come alive somehow**___

Alpha: Right now  
Alex:

___**I come alive somehow**__**  
Alpha: Right now  
Alex: **__**I come alive somehow**_

Everyone had looked up as soon as the two A's had started their performance. Alex walked over to B and made a black rose appear out of thin air, but it really was sleight of hand. He gave the rose to his beloved and then turned to the three demo- sorry, orphans. In his normal voice he introduced himself "Hello, my name is Alex. You three are, in order from smartest, Near, Mello, and Matt. He walked up to the three and whispered their names to them. "Nate River also known as Near, L's first in line. Miheal Keehl you are also known as Mello, second in line. Mail Jeevas you are also known as Mat, you are third in line. When the time comes I will tell you how I know this information." He walked back to beyond, who was sitting down and sat in his lap. Beyond wrapped his strong yet thin arms around Alex's fragile frame.

Part two: Near.

* * *

Near, Matt, and Mello arrived at the taskforce headquarters the next day. Near had an uneasy feeling, like he was being watched. The other two boys were a little uneasy as well. 'I wonder why I feel uneasy. Although it is because I am going to meet L, I think. Mello is unusually quiet, is he nervous as well?' Near thought all of this while he and the others were being led into the control room. "Hello I am L" they turned to see a lanky and pale man slouched while standing up. L walked up to them and had them touch Alex's Death Note. He then proceeded to introduce the task force, leaving B for last. When the three saw him they immediately were distrustful of him. "I will not harm you. My past is a dismal one, but that is all behind me now that I have someone precious to me again." Beyond told the three children. 'I wonder who B is talking about. And what is with the note book?' Near thought to himself. "This notebook is special Kira uses it to kill; each one in existence, except special ones, have a shinigami attached to them. You have to touch the book to see the god of death attached. The one that is attached to is none other than my first ever successor; Alpha. He went to collect the books new owner who is here to help with the investigation." L said all of this in his monotone "interesting' Near thought. Then as L was about to speak again the music started all heads turned to the stair case as two figures descended the stairs. 'is that girl the owner of the book? The girl is really a boy, no, man on closer inspection. His name is Alex and that must be Alpha. How does he know our names?' those thoughts were flitting through Near's head.

* * *

Part three: Mello

'I wonder who L is, and what he looks like.' That was the only thought going through his mind as Mello walked to the control room. "Hello I am L" he turned to see a lanky man in a slouched position walked up to him and touched him with the notebook. He then introduced them to the task force, leaving B for last. When he saw him suspicion was going through him. "I will not harm you. My past is a dismal one, but that is all behind me now that I have someone precious to me again." Beyond told the three children. 'Who is that psychopath talking about?'Mello thought to his self while watching Near's reactions from the corner of his eye. "This notebook is special Kira uses it to kill; each one in existence, except special ones, have a shinigami attached to them. You have to touch the book to see the god of death attached. The one that is attached to is none other than my first ever successor; Alpha. He went to collect the books new owner who is here to help with the investigation." L said all of this in his monotone. 'Cool who is that girl? Holy crap it's a guy in a dress. Finally someone who understands what it's like to be mistaken for a girl. Holy s*** how does he know our names!' Mello thought to himself frantically.

* * *

Part four: Matt

'Mello seems tense, so does Near. I _am_a little nervous though. I wonder what L is really like in real life. I bet he is tall, lanky, pale, and socially retarded.' (Authors Note: how right he is XP). 'Nice computers, I wonder how good they are.' Matt thought to his self as he got to the control room. "Hello I am L" he turned to see a lanky man in a slouched position walked up to him and touched him with the notebook. He then introduced them to the task force, leaving B for last. When he saw him he just gave B a bored look through his goggles. "I will not harm you. My past is a dismal one, but that is all behind me now that I have someone precious to me again." Beyond told the three children. 'wonder who his precious person is?'Matt thought to his self while watching Near's and Mello's reactions from the corner of his eyes. "This notebook is special Kira uses it to kill; each one in existence, except special ones, have a shinigami attached to them. You have to touch the book to see the god of death attached. The one that is attached to is none other than my first ever successor; Alpha. He went to collect the books new owner who is here to help with the investigation." L said all of this in his monotone. 'Nice who is that guy? And why is he in a dress? Finally someone who understands what it's like to be in Mello's shoes for once. I wonder how he knows our names. What else does he know about us?' Matt thought in an interested manner, but you would have to be Alex, Alpha, or Beyond to tell that Matt was interested. 'I was right about him being tall, lanky, pale, and socially retarded.' Matt thought off handedly as an afterthought.

* * *

Part five: normal

"I asked L to bring you here for your own protection. I hope we can be great friends, and do not mind L's social retardation." Alex told the tree gob smacked boys in front of him. He snuggled closer to Beyond as he was talking. Beyond started laughing his a** off at the social retardation comment that his lover made. "you are a little devil aren't you my beloved Dark Angel?" B asked Alex when the laughs stopped. "who-ever said I was nice? I try to live up to my first middle name and reputation. I am called an angelic demon, because I can be a sometimes sinner sometimes saint. I have a song that describes how I can be at times." Alex hopped down off of B's lap and found the song _**"Sometimes"**_ by Skillet. He and Alpha sung along to the song in harmony; Alex with the main parts and Alpha on the back up vocals.

_**Sometimes when I lie  
I know you're on to me  
Sometimes I don't mind  
How hateful that I can be  
Sometimes I don't try  
To make you happy  
I don't know why I do the things I do to you but...**_

Sometimes I don't wanna be better  
Sometimes I can't be put back together  
Sometimes I find it hard to believe  
There's someone else who could be  
Just as messed up as me

Sometimes don't deny  
That everything is wrong  
Sometimes rather die  
Than to admit it's my fault  
Sometimes when you cry  
I just don't care at all  
I don't know why I do the things I do to you but...

Sometimes I don't wanna be better  
Sometimes I can't be put back together  
Sometimes I find it hard to believe  
There's someone else who could be  
Just as messed up as me

_**I want someone to hurt  
Like the way I hurt  
It's sick but it makes me feel better**_

Sometimes I can't hide  
The demons that I face  
Sometimes don't deny  
I'm sometimes sinner sometimes saint

Sometimes I don't wanna be better  
(Everything is wrong forever)  
Sometimes I can't be put back together  
(Sometimes it's gone forever)  
Sometimes I find it hard to believe  
There's someone else who could be  
Just as messed up as me

When the two were done everyone was in awe of how the human and shinigami could sing so perfectly together. "Alpha floated over to near and looked at him for a few moments, and stopped floating and got down on his knees so that they would be eye level, for him to convey that what was about to be said was very important. Alpha fidgeted for a few seconds, because he did not really know how to say what needed to be said. "Near I know that you are the current first in line for the title of L, it is in your best interest that you take my words to heart. I know the stress that comes with being first and staying first, it can be overwhelming at times. Just never make the mistake I made and kill yourself." Alpha turned and floated over to Alex with his hair covering his eyes. Alex got an idea. "Hey Alpha there is a song by skillet that matches how you felt I have it ready if you want to be the lead I can be the chick. Wow I never thought I would say that." "Okay let's do it. Wow that sounded wrong." Alex pressed play and _**"Falling Inside the Black" **_started playing. Alpha recognized it instantly as the beginning played.

Alpha: _**Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)**_

Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be

__Alex: _**Can you hear me**_**  
**Alpha_**: Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black**_

You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)

Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be

__Alex:_**Can you hear me**__**  
**_Alpha_**: Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black  
Black, black, black**_

Falling in the black...  
Slipping through the cracks...

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be

__Alex:_**Can you hear me**__**  
**_Alpha:_** Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
**_Alex:_**Can you hear me**__**?  
**_Alpha_**: Falling inside the black  
**_Alex:_**can you hear me?**__**  
**_Alpha:_** Falling inside the black  
**_Alex:_**can you hear me?**__**  
**_Alpha:_** Falling inside  
falling inside, falling inside the black **_

The two sung with a fierceness and passion in their voices tat it made Mello start to cry. "T-t-that song describes how I fell most of the time!" the blonde fell to his knees, sobbing. Near sat down and pulled Mello to him, and started stroking the boy's hair, trying to calm him down. Matt, being the emotional blonde's roommate, had an emergency chocolate bar with him. He silently handed it to Near. Alex, who had always been sensitive to the emotions of the people around him, immediately sensed that  
Mello was suffering a severe case of depression. "You're depressed. I can tell. I myself suffer from it, even now. That's why I take anti-depressants; I tried to take my own life when I was 15. L can tell you my past. Mello had let Near comfort him. His head snapped up while Alex was talking. Beyond had walked over to his beloved and wrapped an arm around Alex's thin waist. Matt noticed how thin Alex was and had to ask a question. "How much do you weigh Alex-san?"

"I weigh 80 pounds."

"How old are you?"

"I am 24 years old"

"You are severely under weight, by at least 40 pounds."

The realization that Alex was that much under weight made Beyond start to worry. Matt decided to question Alex further. L was looking at Alex in interest.

"How much sleep do you get?"

"at most only around two hours a night. The rest of the time I think about my friends and what little family I have left."

"Do you have any illnesses?"

"I have anemia and I cough up blood when I don't take my medication for it"

"How severe?"

"I nearly died from it last month"

That made B worry even more, and now that he was really looking for any signs that Alex was getting weak or any thing, he saw that Alex was getting paler by the second. Matt and L noticed too. Alex started to cough violently. When he stopped coughing for a few seconds he saw that his hand was covered in blood. The others noticed as well. "Alex-san are you alright?" Matsuda asked frantically. "I don't understand. I took my medication before I got in the shower earl-"he was cut off as another coughing fit over-came him. He was coughing up a large amount of blood, and he couldn't breathe. He faintly heard Beyond Calling him as he lost conciseness. Then he heard L having Watari call an ambulance, and Beyond sobbing while trying to get him to respond. Mello was frozen in shock, Near was sitting down, still holding Mello, and Matt was saving his game while fidgeting in worry. Alex's breaths were getting shorter and more strained, because his lungs were filling up with blood. The paramedics arrived and quickly got him in the ambulance and had to drain the blood. They had the others including Beyond drive to the hospital, because they did not have any more room in the ambulance. L looked at Alpha, and asked him with his eyes, to go with Alex. Alpha nodded his head and followed his friend that was already in the ambulance.

* * *

3 day time skip

Alex awoke slowly and felt his head throb in pain when he sat up to quickly. He thought for a minute and remembered what happened. He looked around the room as he sat up, mindful of the IV in his arm. "Oh how I hate hospitals" "Beyond and the others are at a motel a block from here, they are all worried about you, even L. He instructed a nurse to call them when you were awake." Alpha told Alex in a rush because he was so relieved that Alex was awake. Alex nodded his head with a smile and a yawn and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning._**  
**_

Alex woke up 10 minutes before visiting hours started. Alpha looked bored and a nurse was in the room. So he decided to sing "_**Love Drunk"**_ by Boyslikegirl. "Excuse me miss can I have my CD player?" the nurse looked quite flushed when she saw him. She handed him the CD player and rushed out of the room to call L, to tell him that Alex was awake. "Hey Alpha want to sing another duet?" He nodded his head excitedly

"What song?"

"_**Love Drunk"**_

"Sweet"

Alex Sung Lead while Alpha sung the hey's and back-up vocals.

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey**_

Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
(Taste it on my tongue)

The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
(Stuck in black and white)

You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hangover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over  
I love you forever, but now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over  
I love you forever, but now it's over

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over

When they were done Alex got an idea.

"How about _**"Time Of Dying" **_by Three Days Grace next?"

"Sure and the guys are coming, running down the hall right now so hurry and start it"

Again Alex Sung Lead while Alpha sung the back-up vocals. Just starting it as the task force and the Whammy's boys ran in the room. Alpha and Alex had their eyes closed though.

_**On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream?  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much?  
Or just not enough?  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will survive, I'll cry here for you  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will survive, I'll cry here for you  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

Every one stared in shock at the tone that Alex had used. "I know that in less than a year I will die. The doctors from my world already told me, but when the lights go out I have a plan I will tell Alpha my plan, but nobody else." Alex said right before _**"Pain" **_by Three Days Grace started, yet again Alex Sung Lead while Alpha sung the back-up vocals.

_**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you'll understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go out you'll understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain!

I know (I know, I know, I know)  
I know that you're wounded  
You know (you know, you know, you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain!

Beyond walked unsteadily over to the hospital bed and kissed Alex, with tears running down his cheeks, which quickly turned into sobs. Alex wrapped his arms around Beyond. "Beyond I Love you more than life its self. That is one of the reasons Alpha brought me here, to save you, protect you, love you with all of my being. I intend and will do just that. That is my solemn vow!" he said it with such fierceness that even L and Near were impressed.

* * *

sorry a bout the long wait but i was grounded and i wanted to get a nice long chater for you guys, but i'm no Raikun-sama. ( Raikun-sama is my all time faveorite author of the fanfic varity.  
especialy the fic **_The troubles of two japanese american teenagers._** its a death note fic.)

ch crap: an akatuki adventure is on hiatus 'cuz of lack of inpiration for the fic thak you SongofTheShadows for your review! =3

Kaito Kitsune over and out! =3


	10. chapter 9: elevator chaos?

Chapter 9: Alex and Light get stuck in an elevator.

Disclaimer: I do not own death note. Or any books, bands, anime, or songs mentioned. I do own Alex, Adrian, Akira, Cream, and Snow.

It had been two more days before the hospital had let Alex go home. His room was on the 8th floor so they all had to take the elevator to the ground floor; the whole task force was there and Matt, Near, and Mello were also there. There was a slight problem though the elevators can only hold so many people and thus Light and Alex had to take a separate one from the others, Alex was absolutely thrilled at the prospect of torturing Light. Beyond of course put up a fight before Alex had used one of B's pressure points against him and pushed him into L.

The two got into the elevator with Ryuk laughing his ass off, and Alpha hovering over Alex protectively. Half way down the elevator that contained Light and Alex short circuited and stopped. As did the camera footage. "Well this is just peachy now I can tell you something Light." Alex told him happily. "_**Abdito scio Kira. Facis deficere in investigatione tua Deus factus est sæculum. Ecce ego facio certus vos perdiderit et iustitia belli ualebit. Lucraturum bonum malum. L et victor victo haberetur. Post protegam cum vita et non interficiet eum tuis Death Note**__**"**_ Alex said in Latin, while Light looked angrier and redder by the second as Alex was talking. "_**Vos, invenies in una? Ego faciam vos prius moriatur Alexander. Ego faciam trans sicut animam spectat oculis folia.**__**" **_Light responded angrily. "_**Scio**____**de te**____**et te**____**ignorante**____**te**____**et**____**non**____**dubitas uti**____**in**____**hac scientia**____**Yagami**____**Tu lumen**__**, **__**Si itaque**____**te**____**mihi**____**imminere**____**non**____**venenatis" **_Alex shot back calmly "_**An existimas me metuit, maxime cum sis moriturus minus per annum Insanitis credideris quod lucraturum deus." **_Light had backed Alex in to a corner of the elevator and had an arm on either side of his body in a threatening way. "_**Scio**____**vincam**__**, si **__**quanti**____**vitam.**____**Si**____**... No**____**amittunt**____**illud non est**____**bene**__**. **__**Quid**____**agis?" **_Alex studied Light warily as he stared at Alex's slender form_**. "**__**Vero ita pulchra Alexander. Video Post cecidit quid vobis. Forsan ultra et interficiam te ipso ducem. Nos regat mundum sibi." **__Light said in a silky voice "__**No regula non est apud vos creps te monstrum**__." _Alex said with conviction_._

_Alpha's and Ryuk's conversation in their own little world._

"Hey Alpha, it's benn a while since we had a chat hasn't it?"

"Yeah".

"You are so lucky to have gotten a sane one."

"I should, I searched for months to find some one to help me."

"You seem very protective of the human. Why is that?"

"I feel a kinship with Alex we have led similar lives."

"I think Light has gotten a bit of a crush on Alex."

"You call that a crush?"

"..."

"My point exactaly."

"I didn't know that Light can speak in Latin."

"Alex can speak in many languages, including Italian."

"Wow thats cool, is he some sort of genius?"

"Yes he his. He has an IQ of 258, well abouve the minimum required to be considered a genius."

_Back to Alex and Light_

While that conver sation was going on Alex had had enough of Lights' threats on L & Beyond, so he roubdhouse kicked Light up-side the head. (It was a very large elevator.) when Light recovered he took a swing at Alex, who dodged easily. Alex took out a pen and Light yelled in suprise,because the elevatoe started moving again, and Alex swung Mallet-San just as the elevator doors opened to reveal L and the others, the first thing they heard was a solid and hollow sounding "**THWACK, CRACK, THUNK" **from the mallet making contact with Lights skull. "You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that. Before I forget your last name spells 'I'm A Gay' backwards in english spellig." Alex said angrily. "I think you made a tripple bump on his head Alex" Alpha sain with a chuckle. "Oh, and I enjoyed our chat Light-kun, just know that I never go back on my word" he told Light with a big smile on his face as Light stood up while rubbing the three bumps on his head. L went to get an icepack for Light's head, while Alex pocketed Mallet-San. When they left the hospital with Alex's new prescription in hand half an hour later Alex actually skipped out of the doors. "Hey Alpha, lets sing _**"Face Down" **_by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus" "Okay!" when the music started they sang in unison and Alpha did the back up vocals to when needed.

_**Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down**_

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said I finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt  
She said, I finally had enough

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt  
She says, "I finally had enough"

"How about "**R**_**esonance**_" from the Soul Eater anime next? Alex asked happily. "Of course" Alpha responded. Alex sung the English version as Alpha sung the Japanese lyrics in the background. They were all in one car.

_**If the flame of the united souls**_

_**points at your chest,**_

_**is a resonance stronger than words?**_

_**being heard now?**_

_**(Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga**_

_**Mune wo sasu nara**_

_**Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga**_

_**Ima kikoeru ka?"**_

_**(Roku ni me mo awasazu**_

_**unmei ni made karandeku**_

_**Yukisaki moro kabutteru**_

_**kuenai yoru wo hashire)**_

_**I'm not watching the necessary**_

_**I'm even getting entwined with destiny**_

_**Our destination is completely the same**_

_**Run through the unbearable night!**_

_**(Fukaoi shisugita mabushisa ga**_

_**warui yume ni tsuzuite mo)**_

_**The glitter I pursued too much,**_

_**continues into a bad dream**_

_**(Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga**_

_**mune wo sasu nara**_

_**Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga**_

_**ima kikoeru ka?)**_

_**If the flame of the united souls**_

_**points at your chest,**_

_**is a resonance stronger than words?**_

_**being heard now?**_

_**(Deatta wake wa dou datte ii**_

_**mikitsukerarete**_

_**Fureta shunkan no kizu no fun dake**_

_**tashika ni nareru)**_

_**What do you think of the excuse for meeting each other by chance?**_

_**I was charmed**_

_**touching the minutes of the wounds of that moment**_

_**I'll surely get used to them**_

_**(Uso mo gisou mo aru**_

_**yoreta sekai wo teri tsukete**_

_**Moroto mo bukkowaresona**_

_**muchuu no hate ga mitai)**_

_**There are lies and disguises**_

_**Kicking the twisted world**_

_**Together with you,**_

_**I want to see the end of this likely to break trance**_

_**('Hitori ni shinai' to tsukamu te wa**_

_**Yasashisa kara too sugite)**_

_**If I don't do it alone, the hand I grab will**_

_**be too kind to me**_

_**(Subete wo yakusoku dekiru**_

_**asu wa nai kara**_

_**Kinou yori chotto mashi na kizuna wo**_

_**shinjite miyou ka)**_

_**I can promise you everything**_

_**because there is no tomorrow**_

_**More than yesterday, let's try to **_

_**believe a little more in our extra bonds**_

_**(Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga**_

_**mune wo sasu nara**_

_**Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga**_

_**ima kikoeru ka?)**_

_**If the flame of the united souls**_

_**points at your chest,**_

_**is a resonance stronger than words?**_

_**being heard now?**_

_**(Deatta wake wa dou datte ii mikitsukerarete**_

_**Fureta shunkan no kizu no fun dake tashika ni nareru)**_

_**What do you think of the excuse for meeting each other by chance?**_

_**I was charmed touching the minutes of the wounds of that moment, I'll surely get used to them.**_

"We're so weird aren't we Alpha?"

"Yes we are, but not as weird as Adrian."

"True"

"He would be so mad at us right now; at least we're not in the middle of an Epic Prank War."

"Very true, and thank goodness. I do not wish to get my hair dyed neon pink like last time I got in the cross fire."

"I actually saw that, you looked like Crona from Soul Eater, Ha-ha"

"NOT funny Alpha, it sucked, I like Crona, don't get me wrong, but to have hair like his was like having a 2,000 pound bolder fall on me; it sucked."

"I bet."

"Shut it Alpha"

"shutting Alex-chan"

"…"

"Don't hurt me!"

Alex had gotten a dangerous look in his eyes, one that made even Light shudder in fear. Alex and Alpha had a mental connection that made them able to speak telepathically so they started a mental conversation.

'_So Alpha why don't we play cupid for Nate and Miheal? I am a fan of the pairing in fanfics and did you see the way they look at each other when one is turned away from the other?'_

'_Yes let's do that. Get Lawliet And Beyond involved as well. Let's call it operation "Get Near And Mello Together!".'_

'_Let's just call it the Cupid project.'_

'_Okay'_

Thus ended their conversation on playing match-makers. Alex

Put his headphone in and put the volume on full blast so that he could think better and listened to some J-Lo _**"On The Floor"**_

_**Hey oh ay oh ay  
Let's take the whole world on a ride  
J-LO!  
Hey oh ay oh ay  
Let's take the whole world on a ride  
Mr. worldwide  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on **__**the floor**__**  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling I want the whole world to  
Get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling get on the floor  
Darling I want the whole world to  
Get on the floor**_

_**I'm loose  
And everybody knows I get off the train  
Baby it's the truth  
I'm like inception I play with your brain  
So I don't sleep I snooze  
I don't play no games so don't get it confused no  
Cos you will lose yeah  
Now pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck  
That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old **__**school**__** Chevy**_

_**All I need is some vodka and some… coke  
And watch… get donkey konged  
… if you're ready for things to get heavy  
I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me  
Don't believe me just vet me  
My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me  
L.A. Miami New York  
Say no more get on the floor**_

_**Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay out on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody drink a little more  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

_**I know you gotta clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rocking work it up on the floor  
If you're a **__**criminal**__** kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor  
On the floor  
Don't stop keep it **__**moving**__** put your drinks up  
It's getting ill it's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit we never rest on the floor  
If… I may die on the floor  
Cos… London to Ibiza  
Straight to L.A. New York  
Vegas to Africa**_

_**Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay out on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody drink a little more  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

_**Freak it off kick it up  
Raise the roof wreck the dancehall  
… these walls light it up  
Make some noise ohhh**_

_**Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay out on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody drink a little more  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

Alex was on the verge of an amazing idea so he decided to listen to _**"Diary of Jane"**_ by Breaking Benjamin

_**If I had to I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?  
And I don't mind if you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask, do you like that? Do you like that?**_

_**No!**_

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be!

Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down  
Sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that?  
There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind  
Just let me say that I like that, I like that

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane

As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be!

Desperate, I will crawl, waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love  
Die for anyone, what have I become?

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane

As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane

"Earth to Alex, come in Alex" Alex jumped when he heard Matt say those words. Over the past few days Near, Matt, and Mello had become Alex's 'brothers' in a sense. Light had come out of the closet and so did L, Near, and Mello. Matt was revealed to be bisexual, and Alpha had become very protective of Alex. They were all in Alex's room at the moment. Alex was in Beyond's lap on the bed. L was in a plush chair, Light in the one next to his. Matt was leaning on the wall, standing up. Mello and Near were sitting on either side of BB and Alex on the bed. Alex was on his laptop looking at a picture of four out of the five most important people in his life.

"Hey Alex, do you miss the four goobers known as Adrian, Akira, Cream, and Snow?"

"Yes I do."

"do you want them here? Because I can bring them here if you want."

"Would you?"

"Yes I will"

"THANK YOU!"

"DON'T YELL!"

"HYPOCRITE!"

"I KNOW!"

Alpha was tense for a few seconds before a portal opened on the ceiling and three figures dropped out of it with three resounding noises.

"OOOF" *Adrian*

"OW" *Cream a.k.a. Kristen*

"Hm" *Akira, almost an Uchiha moment*

"…" *silent Snow*

"Hi guys!" *Alex*

Authors note: that was a longish chapter. I was grounded so that's why I didn't update for a while sorry.

I used Latin for Light's and Alex's conversation here is the translation

I know your secret Kira. You are going to fail in your quest in becoming the god of a new world. I am going to make sure you lose this war and justice will prevail. Good will win over evil. L will be the winner and you the loser. I will protect Beyond with my life and you will not kill him with your Death Note (Alex said this)

You think that you will win against a god? I will make sure you die first Alexander. I will make sure Beyond watches as the life leaves your eyes. (Light said this)

I know things about you that even you don't know about yourself and i will not hesitate to use this knowledge against you Light Yagami, so if I were you, I would not threaten my loved ones. (Alex said this)

Do you think that I am scared of you, especially when you are going to die in less than a year? You are insane if you believe that you will win over a god. (Light)

I know that I will win, even if it costs me my life. If I lose...No that is not an option. What are you doing? (Alex in a creeped out voice during the last part XD)

You are quite lovely Alexander. I can see why Beyond fell for you. Perhaps I will kill Beyond and take you as my prince. We shall rule the world together. (Light in a lecherous way)

No I will not rule beside you, you creep, you monster. (Alex in a desperate tone * I AM SO EVIL!*)


	11. AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY GUYS

Sorry. I am putting this on hiatus because I lost my flash drive. I started a letter fic for Hetalia called Prussia's AWESOME letters to the UNawesome world so sorry you have to wait until I get a new flash drive. Again I'm so sorry .

Hasta La Pasta


End file.
